Chiro's Nightmare
by ShadowDragon1553
Summary: As the title says. Basically a bonding fic for our lovable monkey team. Just a fluffy oneshot and second in my nightmare series. Note: you do not have to read the first in the series as they do not connect with eachother


**Disclaimer: I do not Own Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go and am still peeved about it being cancelled**

 **Third Person's Pov.**

As night descended over Shuggazoom city all citizens slept, all except one in the middle of the city inside the super robot. As Chiro tossed and turned in his bed he could feel himself start to drift off but would immediately pinch his arm to stay awake. You see for the past few weeks whenever Chiro fell asleep he was overcome by nightmares that would wake him up in a cold sweat. He knew he had to sleep as the bags were clearly visible under his eyes and it was only thanks to the frequent Skeleton king attacks that he was able to play it off. But he just couldn't allow himself to willingly go back to the terrible scene.

It was always the same the monkeys lay on the ground deactivated and broken leaving Chiro as the last stand for Shuggazoom city. First, came wave after wave of Formless and by the time he had defeated them all Chiro was exhausted and covered in blood and formless goop. Then out of the shadows came Skeleton King himself who would start the fight with Chiro and while he would put up a good fight his tired body would eventually succumb. Waking him up with a muffled* scream as Skeleton King's fist closed around his throat. Finally, unable to take it anymore Chiro forced himself out of bed and over to his punching bag hoping exercise would keep him awake. However, unbeknownst to him the sound of his punches as well as, his feelings of distress and fear managed to wake a certain black-haired monkey.*

As Antauri awoke his first thought was that Chiro was in trouble but he quickly realized it was something else as he made his way towards Chiro's room. As he approached the door he could hear the sounds of the boy's heavy breathing paired with the sound of skin on leather as Chiro's punches refused to cease. So engrossed in keeping himself occupied Chiro didn't even notice Antauri walking up behind him. "Shouldn't you be getting your rest?" Antauri asked causing Chiro to jump into the air.

"Antauri? What are you doing in here?" Chiro asked confused.

"I was awoken by your feelings of distress and fear. What is the matter Chiro?" He replied then asked.

"It's just," Chiro started about to lie but found he couldn't to who he considered his father figure. "I've been having nightmares," he relented and at Antauri's patient face proceeded to explain his nightmare, and at the end he found he was relieved to finally share this with the black-haired monkey.

While at the end Antauri only had one question. "Why didn't you tell us?" he asked referring to the other monkeys as well.

"I don't know," Chiro answered, "I guess I didn't want to worry you guys, and it would've just distracted you from the Skeleton King attacks."

"Chiro we are a team which means if something is bothering you tell us and we'll work through it together." Antauri told him.

"He's right kid," Sprx spoke up causing Chiro to jump into the air again as his door opened to reveal the rest of the monkey team.

"How long have you been standing there?" Chiro questioned.

"Since Antauri came in. You didn't think he was the only one to wake up to you feelings of distress did you?" Gibson answered.

At this Chiro started to feel embarrassed that the monkey team knew he had these nightmares until they all started crawling into his bed, causing his embarrassment to turn to confusion. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"What does it look like kid, it's obvious you can't fall asleep on your own without these nightmares plaguing you so, we'll stay with you to make sure it sure they won't," Sprx answered. At first Chiro was surprised and then he smiled as he made his way over to his bed. Settling in it was Chiro in the middle with Antauri and Gibson on his left, Sprx and Nova on his right, and Otto curled up at his feet. Letting out a contented sigh Chiro drifted off as his he knew that his family would be right there at his side.

*The sound was muffled because I believe Chiro sleeps either face first into his pillow or hugging his pillow with his face smushed into it

*In 'A Man Called Krinkle' Antauri wakes up because Chiro is in trouble and I assume it's because he can feel Chiro's emotions through the power primate and he can hear Chiro's punches because also in that episode it seemed that Chiro's room was right next door to where the monkey team slept

 **Hi everybody! Thank you so much for reading this as it is the next edition in my nightmare series, Yay! Anyways I will continue to take suggestions for this series as it will expand across many fandoms so you can either recommend a fandom as well as a pair of characters, or just the fandom up to you. Or you could just write a plain review that will inspire m to write more either is good. Well that about raps up this story thanks again for reading and check out the poll on my profile for a new story! –ShadowDragon1553**


End file.
